


The Last Night

by literalimagination12



Category: His Dark Materials (TV), His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22771174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literalimagination12/pseuds/literalimagination12
Summary: The trial was over. Marisa's reputation was almost beyond repair and Asriel was gone. After a few moments of being alone in her apartment, her peace is broken by the angry arrival of her former lover. (Inspired by one of Ruth's scenes in Season 3 of The Affair.) Also, the daemons are not in this as I struggled to write them in!
Relationships: Lord Asriel/Marisa Coulter
Kudos: 5





	The Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> I used to write fanfiction a long time ago (back on FF), but haven't for years so am a bit rusty! I am obsessed with HDM right now and especially with Ruth and James' depictions of Mrs Coulter and Lord Asriel.
> 
> This work is inspired by two love scenes (the show always shows two character's perspectives of the same day) in episode 3x04 of the Affair, involving Ruth's character Alison and her ex Cole (who is also bearded so it is quite easy to imagine him as not Cole!). It's not very graphic, and more on the romantic side (we know Masriel have had these moments.) I've seen a lot of screenshots of Ruth's scenes in The Affair in Masriel content on Tumblr so I thought this was perfect!
> 
> I hope you like it, and if you have any tips, or advice I'd love to hear it.

Marisa threw herself down on to the sofa, not caring that she had spilt some of the large glass of Tokay onto the blue velvet fabric, that she had poured as soon as she had returned to her apartment. The trial was over, but her reputation was far from restored and Asriel had vanished. 

After leaving the court, the constant disapproving gaze of all who passed her burning in her mind, Marisa was somewhat relieved to be home. 

Staring into space, her mind spinning with trying to work out what she should do next, occasionally taking a large sip of her drink, she was suddenly broken from her trance by the sound of the lift. Marisa immediately stood, smoothing down her dress in an attempt to compose herself. She had not been expecting anyone, letting out a small sigh of annoyance that she had not locked the lift behind her. 

Within seconds, Asriel came bursting around the corner into the room, his face full of shock and anger. 

“What are you doing here?” Marisa asked, a slight tone of shortness in her voice. 

“Do you really think that I am nothing more than a dirty, lying seducer? That I stole your virtue, taking you for nothing more than my own pleasure?” shouted Asriel, waving his arms around as only anger allows. 

“No! I, I had to, they made m-” pleaded Marisa, or at least letting her voice pretend to be doing so. 

“Then why did you say that in court?”

I didn't want to, my lawyer said -.

Asriel scoffed “Oh please Marisa, would you just stop lying for a second? I am not one of the brainless, spineless Magisterium fools - I can see right through you. I know that was all your own words”

Marisa stopped. She knew there was no hiding the truth from him. After a deep breath, she looked straight into his eyes

“Fine, it was me but I still had no choice. You might have lost your wealth, your land but that is nothing to what I have lost” Marisa replied, almost spitting her words. 

“What are you..”

“I have been sent to the bottom of society, I cannot pass anyone without a sneer, or avoid the disgust in their eyes. All they see is a girl encapsulated by her own desire for lust, bringing in sin like it is water. Only your material possessions have been taken from you, I will not sit here and cower to you or the Magestirum whilst you can still walk around with your heretical research and still have more power than I.”

Breaking their locked eyes for a moment, Marisa looked down at her feet and took another deep breath before looking up again. This time though, there was clear sadness in her eyes.

“I have nothing. All because I fell for you”

Asriel sighed, running his hands through his hair. Whilst he was still absolutely furious with her, there was the tiniest part of him that felt sorry for her. He turned away from her, removing his jacket and throwing it on the chair behind him. Turning back round, he met her eyes again, hers filled with confusion, and almost dread about what might happen next. 

He took a few steps towards her, and lightly stretched out his hand over hers. 

Without warning, Asriel moved his hands and gently held Marisa’s face between his hands and leant in to find her lips. The kiss was long, and filled with love. After what seems like forever in a blink of an eye, the two parted, gazing into each other’s eyes.

Marisa let Asriel walk her down towards the bedroom. When they got to the door, he pushed her up against the wall, kissing her much more passionately, hands and lips not leaving each other even as they turned into the room. 

No sooner after they had entered the room, Asriel pushed Marisa back against the wall, breaking the kiss momentarily to remove his shirt before capturing her lips again. Marisa felt his hands move down her body towards the hem of her dress. Before he could slip them under, Marisa swatted his hands away and pulled the dress over her head. As soon as it revealed the top half of her body, Asriel quickly removed her bra.

Marisa’s dress hit the floor, and Marisa immediately rejoined their lips, the kisses getting more passionate and lustful by the second. The pair kicked off their respective shoes, before Asriel picked her up, caressing her thighs as he did so, and carried her towards the bed, laying her gently backwards until she hit the mattress. 

With her hands tight in his hair, and his hands trailing up and down her body, keeping her as close to him as possible, the two lovers continued their passionate kisses, allowing their tongues to dance around each other, Asriel slowly grinding into her hips.

Breaking the kiss, Asriel moved his hands further down, pulling her underwear down her legs, then his own and pulled one of her legs around his thigh. They then looked into each others eyes, knowing how much they wanted this despite everything. Asriel soon entered her, both letting out a groan.

After leaning back down to kiss her, Marisa let her hands hold the sides of his face, as if she was trying to allow her body to memorise the look, and feel of his face for the last time. Asriel then started to move, Marisa meeting him at every thrust. The pair shared a couple more passionate kisses, before Asriel moved to attack her neck and shoulders, leaving her with the final marks of their love on her skin.

Marisa closed her eyes, letting the passion and love overtake her thoughts as their lovemaking began.

…

In the morning, after the night of passion, Marisa turned over to see that she was alone. Whilst she let out a sigh, she knew it was inevitable. No matter what had happened last night, they both knew it was unlikely to ever happen again.

Marisa had made her choice. She could not face a future with the physical reminder of her ruined reputation. Her heart might have loved last night, her body still slightly aching but her mind knew what she must do. After a few minutes of contemplation, Marisa left her bed and headed towards the bathroom already planning her return to power. 

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to see the scenes, google 'The Affair S03E04 Streamlord' and you should be able to watch it! Or buy it on Itunes, Amazon, Youtube etc.


End file.
